


Ayurnamat

by properlyreal (midnightghostwriter)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, General, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightghostwriter/pseuds/properlyreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The philosophy that there is no point in worrying about events that cannot be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayurnamat

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt/drabble ask meme on Tumblr, sent to me by ancientsoldier. I thought it was decent enough to share. Enjoy!

She knew this hadn’t been a good idea the moment the TARDIS landed.

But she had had a really awful day, and while she loved her dad a lot, it was one of those times she just, really,  _really_ wanted her mum. Which was hard, since her mum had died years ago, she knew, but she wanted to see her, to hear her voice telling her that everything would be okay even though it wasn’t.

When she hesitantly approached him with the idea, she was afraid to even say the words. Even before he’d had this face she’d heard lectures countless times on what could and couldn’t (or rather  _shouldn’t_ ) be done with his precious snog box. They rang in her ears and circled her mind like dogs on a track as she made her lips part and her lungs work with her vocal cords to expel the words into the humming air around them.

"Take me to see my mum… Please?"

Okay so it was supposed to be a request, not a demand, but she stood her ground as he raised one of those insane eyebrows at her and her heart pounded faster than the engines of the machine rocketing them around Earth. The silence stretched, long, languid, and tense between them, and Clara felt her heart slowly falling toward her toes and the heart of the TARDIS below them.

"Okay." He seemed almost as surprised by the word as she was, but he ignored the awkwardness of the moment by expertly fiddling with some of the controls on the console and off they went.

Now she stood with him, watching her mum push her on the swings in the park she used to go to. And she knew this had been a terrible idea.

Because now that she had seen Ellie Oswald again, she thought of all the ways she could keep her alive, of how she could just run up and tell her not to go to the places that might get her sick, or even that she really ought to go to the doctor, because who knows it could just save her life.

She covered her mouth with her hand, locking her knees to keep herself from doing any of those things. She glanced away, at him, and found he was watching her, that careful neutral mask in place like always. Her eyes found her shoes instead, somehow ashamed like she was sobbing in front of him.

"We shouldn’t ‘ave come," she muttered. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to; she knew this was a bad idea.

"If Ellie Oswald doesn’t pass away, then we never meet." It’s the most random thing he could have said, but somehow also the most comforting. She nodded mutely, and turned away. She couldn’t look at her mother anymore, and there was no point in it. It would just make her miserable, make her worry about the what-ifs that had swam in her brain since she met him. When the doors slammed behind them, she looked at him.

"Can you show me some planets now?"


End file.
